battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Avatar's Storytime
Uncle Avatar's Storytime is a series of stories by Andrew Goeldel, posted on BZ2MD between 2005 and 2009 as an attempt to collate the thoughts and ideas he was creating during the development of his mod Battlezone Classic.Uncle Avatar's Storytime on BZ2MD Chapter 1: In the Beginning... Millennia ago, the very first intelligent species reaches the peak of its evolution in total peace. Chief among their creations was biometal, a material created by combining alien alloys with DNA. Biometal made life on their world significantly easier, saving labor, preventing accidents, and conserving energy. After knowing nothing but peace for thousands of years, the Old Ones were attacked by a younger and more violent race and were only able to hold them back by way of their advanced science; despite never having engaged in warfare, the Old Ones quickly learned to create advanced war machines from their biometal. Over time, these war machines became more and more effective - and, too late, the Old Ones came to realize it was absorbing traits from the attackers it destroyed. This knowledge eventually led the war machines to turn on their creators, and both the Old Ones and the invaders were forced to band together against them. As one final measure both to ensure the destruction of their foe and to prevent their knowledge from falling into the hands of other races too young to understand it, the Old Ones had set the planet to explode when the last of their number died. So did they, their attackers, and the first Furies meet their end. The biometal, however, survived the cataclysm. It reached the homeworld of the invaders, who studied it and quickly learned to produce their own approximation. History repeated itself, and the invaders too fell to their own biometal creations. Without the destruction of their world, the entire ecosystem was subsumed and became the first biometalloid. This world began to move, seeking out signs of further life to consume.Uncle Avatar's Storytime on BZ2MD Chapter 2: My Version, and Thoughts This first biometalloid sparks a cycle. Sentient species either discover biometal for themselves or are exposed to it in wreckage from past battles. Its use in weapons of war is inevitable, and thus so too are the creation of another breed of Furies. In some cases those Furies would go on to wage war against another species that had yet to discover biometal. Many worlds were destroyed, but even more were transformed into biometalloids and became mobile Fury nests. In approximately 8,000 BC, one such world enters orbit around Icarus. Low on energy, it launches its assault on the Cthonians and falls into dormancy. Few in number, the Titans are no less relentless and deadly. The Hadean Crown and Olympian Council, at war for almost their entire recorded history, were experienced and honorable. As the Titans continued their march on the capital cities Necropolis and Olympus, the Cthonians finally united against a common foe. The united Cthonian armies took town the Titans one by one, until finally only one remained. They could not defeat this last foe, and instead imprisoned it in a stasis chamber and sealed it in a prison on a small moon at the edge of the solar system. The peace didn't last. Nexus V and Paternus, leaders of the opposing actions, began to research their new foe and soon turned biometal to their own purposes. Nexus worked to create mighty war machines; Paternus to lock biometal to a form that held back its insatiable hunger. Both succeeded; Paternus created Strain V, while Nexus used human DNA to create Strain III. Exposure to new DNA caused Strain III to become self-aware; again the Furies were born, and again a planet died - and this time, the wreckage came to Earth.Re: Uncle Avatar's Storytime on BZ2MD Chapter 3 After years of warfare, the Hadean Crown has pushed the Olympians back to a few ragged pockets of resistance. Paternus himself is leading one such band, mostly of civilian refugees, guarded by the remains of the Hercules Brigade. This band is bound for his private laboratory in the heart of the city - and has been for some time. Eventually, one last courtyard separates them from their goal. A nearby Fury Flier causes the leader of the Hercules Brigade remnant, Paternus' own son, to order the civilians to break across the courtyard while the soldiers distract the Fury forces. The soldiers' firearms are ineffective against the craft, but they are eventually able to bring it down by overloading their weapons and throwing them as makeshift explosives. Paternus and the civilians, meanwhile, escape into the laboratory and are sealed inside. Within is a portal undergoing its activation procedure. It is almost complete when a Hadean Scavenger tears through the door. The two soldiers that remained with the refugees engage it a the wormhole opens and the refugees begin to escape. When the first soldier falls Paternus takes up his weapon and helps to defend the refugees, but behind one Scavenger are dozens more. As the second is killed he notices his wife, the last of the civilians, reach the portal. As she passes, Paternus turns his fire to the command console and destroys it, severing the connection to the portal's destination. The resulting explosion devastates a large section of Olympus, taking not just the laboratory but several surrounding buildings and half the courtyard as well.Re: Uncle Avatar's Storytime on BZ2MD Other Stories Goeldel published seven other smaller, single-chapter stories which he considered to be part of his "storytime" collection: *Nexus, Scientist/King of the Hadeans *Burns *Paternus, Chief Scientist on the Olympian High Council *Braddock *The Scions *Olympian Flight 1138 *A little more storytime... During the course of Avatar's work, several other writers offered their own perception of events of the Battlezone universe and replied with their own short stories: *Manson's Arrival *Uncle Avatar Discovers Ancient Recordings *Red Moon References Category:Short Stories Category:Uncle Avatar's Storytime